


Grievous and His Apprentice

by DecepticonDrone



Series: Star Wars Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alien Pollen, Change of Character, Clones, Illness, clone of grievous, female oc - Freeform, lightsaber collection, mentor and apprentice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Short stories based on a running joke between a good friend and I <3





	1. Don’t Trust Alien Flora

It had been a normal mission up until a couple hours ago...

General Grievous was overseeing his droid army slaughter helpless clones on Kashyyyk. Though he did have the addition of the rather tiny female, that was a somewhat feral, clone of himself clinging to his torso from underneath his cloak. 

A squad of clones had spotted him and begun firing, which was a big mistake on their part. He sliced them to pieces and even allowed his tiny counterpart to kill one as well. After the clones were dead, the tiny clone of Grievous spotted a plant in the muck and scuttled towards it curiously. Grievous was busy giving angry sounding orders to a group of droids who had started to linger near him once they noticed his presence on the battlefield. 

Leaning forward and getting her faceplate a bit too close to the plant, it let out a big puff of something. She inhaled it by mistake and started hacking harshly, more so than usual. Grievous stormed over and picked her up by her cloak.” How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off on strange planets Apprentice?!” He demanded irritatedly until he soon noticed her change in demeanor. 

Normally when Apprentice got her freedom time, she’d relish in it. She’d scuttle about and investigate nearby until Grievous finished whatever it was that he was doing that she couldn’t be part of. She’d poke and prod at dead clone corpses. She’d feel the different textures of ground in her claws. She’d take in the scenery of the battle, eyes glinting in excimer when she’d see a clone die or an explosion send multiple clones to their deaths. He’d always have to tire her out by chasing her around before she’d cling back to him. Now she was still coughing rather harshly and making grabby hands towards his torso, wanting to be done with her freedom time and returned to a ‘safe’ place. 

Grievous lifted her up a bit higher by her cloak, noticing her normally crystal blue eyes were teary and irritated looking. As if some foreign bacteria had made them react badly. When she let out a loud pained whine, he conceded, allowing Apprentice to cling to his torso once more and closing his cloak around her. He could hear her cough getting worse as he made his way back to his ship. 

Grievous stood vigil next to Count Dooku as a Separatist doctor checked his weakened counterpart. Some droids nearby would mumble the occasional “Aw” when she’d sneeze loudly or go into a coughing fit. 

The doctor put down his equipment and turned to the two figures.” I’m happy to inform you that your little one here is going to be fine. She just needs a lot of rest and this fever reducer.” He said as he injected the fever reducer into a special apparatus Apprentice’s armor had for filtering in vaccines or medicine.” Though I should also inform you that during my exam, I noticed this little one has a weakened immune system and asthma. Try not to let her get hit in the face with anymore alien flora pollen anytime soon.” He criticized. 

Grievous was about to angrily argue with the rude doctor when Dooku waved his hand to stop him.” Thank you doctor. That will be all.” Dooku said as he watched the doctor do a little bow and leave the room.

Grievous grumbled and walked over to Apprentice, picking her up and letting her cling to his torso again. She looked up at him with tired eyes before closing them and letting her helm konk against his torso. Grievous closed his cloak with a sigh, silently relieved that it wasn’t something deadly or anymore serious. 

Dooku pat his back a bit as he turned to leave, only stopping to say” Enjoy her affectionate and tired nature while it lasts General. In a few days time she’ll be back to her rambunctious and murderous self.” 

Now without company in the room, Grievous opened his cloak a tad and looked down to see Apprentice snuggling his torso and nuzzling it a bit with her helm. Somehow he doubted she’d be completely unchanged by this bad experience.


	2. The Collection

Having a collection of lightsabers on ones torso was instantly problematic the moment Apprentice was thrusted into General Grievous’ life...

The little one had nearly no regard for her own safety and constantly tried to grab and ignite the sabers. It was both annoying and funny to the Droid General. While he was displeased with the lack of foresight his tiny clone had, he was pleased with how eager she was to ignite a lightsaber and stab it into whatever was within reach. She’d even managed to scuttle off with one before and offline some unlucky droids. 

It had been approximately four months now since Apprentice had gotten sick due to a random infection from some flora on Kashyyyk. She had recovered quite nicely, and now she was seemingly more well behaved and didn’t reach for his collection of sabers much anymore. She stayed closer to him during her freedom time and listened to him more. It was refreshing. 

General Grievous had been a tad overly worrisome throughout the period of her illness. He’d not allow any droids to enter the chamber he was residing in, nor did he go off on any missions. He simply stayed in the room and stood vigil over the ill female clone of himself. She seemed grateful for it in the long run of things, being more affectionate and clingy than usual. 

Due to her recent change in behavior for the better, Grievous had decided to show his entire collection to the young one as a reward. Grievous walked around his room where his lightsaber collection was displayed in all its glory, explaining who each saber belonged to and how he ended their pathetic lives. He could see the awe in her blue reptilian eyes as he relayed the gore filled details, she was loving it. 

Soon they came to an empty case, one that Grievous had specially made for the lightsaber that would be the crown jewel of his collection. It caught him slightly off guard when a little female voice spoke up.” Who this’n for?” She mumbled, tilting her head. 

Grievous looked down to see her gazing at the empty display case intently. He looked at the case himself, imagining the lightsaber was actually in there. It filled him with some sort of murderous glee.” General Kenobi.” He said. 

He could feel plating shift slightly and looked down to see that Apprentice had puffed out her armor plating a bit in a threatening manner to make herself look bigger.” Hate clone kissy Kenobi.” She hissed out. That caused him to chuckle, patting her back plating and feeling it relax back into its proper place.

“Don’t worry Apprentice. Someday his saber will be in there. Perhaps you’ll even have a collection of your own someday.”


	3. A Kalesh Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being mind tricked by a Jedi, an older Apprentice flees all that she’s ever known to find her own answers. Her past arises to possibly thwart her plans.

Was this freedom? Was it supposed to feel like you were living in squalor and meant to not skewer fools who’d dare approach you with obvious malicious intent? If so, Apprentice didn’t like it one bit. Alas she had her own job to do. A personal mission that meant forsaking her master and leaving the Separatist base she’d called home. She had been instilled with doubt and couldn’t move past it until she figured things out on her own. 

Sitting at a cantina on a remote little dirt ball planet, she watched and waited for her targets to appear. She’d put on new armor to cover her old set, it was black like the night with a few areas of tan for accents. She had all four of her arms out and covered in new black armor mesh, easy to move in but still tough to damage. Her claws were the same as before but painted to match her armor, along with the bottom half of her legs. Around her neck was a one of her cloaks that she had turned into a black scarf that was red on the inside. 

Apprentice had gotten word, through hacking a Separatist communication channel, that a Jedi Master and some Padawans had been spotted nearby. She knew they’d want to stay low and not draw attention to themselves, so they’d most likely stop at the cantina to hire some muscle to fight for them. It was an attention grabber when someone started slicing random bounty hunters with lightsabers. 

As she waited at the cantina’s counter, she heard someone approaching her from behind. Their breathing made them easy to detect, easier than her own Master’s signature cough. It was a rather gross noise. It sounded like it’s owner had a problem with mucus in their throat or sinuses. There was also a slight hiss they’d make after exhaling. Soon, the unwanted entity approached her. 

“Haven’t seen you around here before.” Another one of those mucus filled intakes of breath ended that sentence.” How about I buy you a drink?” The voice was filled with misplaced confidence and toxic masculinity. 

She turned to finally look at the annoyance. A male Trandoshan. Shoeless, gloveless. An easy kill if she wanted to blow her cover. Instead of taking her usual route, she narrowed her eyes at him.” I don’t drink.” 

The Trandoshan chuckled nasally at that, taking the empty seat next to her.” Well in that case, how about some friendly conversation? The name’s Bossk. What’s your name stranger?” He asked.

Apprentice froze inside. She hasn’t thought that far. She hadn’t anticipated that anyone in their right mind would talk to someone who was quietly sitting at the bar and looking disinterested in everything around them. She hadn’t thought of how obvious or odd her name would be to others. Bounty hunters who had worked with the Separatists before may have heard of her on the comms. Using her name was a risk she couldn’t take. She had to think fast. 

“Well?” Bossk asked looking at her as though he’d found some sort of treasure trove. Someone wanted only by name and not by wanted poster. If that were true, he’d make a shipload of credits. 

”Lij Sheelal.” That came out as if it was the truth. Though she should’ve thought of another name at the beginning and thought of the attention that would draw...

“Ahhh so you’re a Kalesh then...like that Droid General hmmm?” Bossk asked while leaning on the countertop. So many eyes were looking their way now...good. He’d like an audience if Boba got back to him, through their private channel, that she was worth money. 

Apprentice didn’t enjoy the newfound attention the name she picked brought. She didn’t have to wait long though before this whole interaction was interrupted by a new group of people entering the cantina. The Jedi and his gaggle of Padawns. The somewhat elderly Jedi walked up to the counter and requested a room, the tender complied leading him and his students to a private room. The door closed and the cantina seemingly went back to how it was, only there was an intense feeling of competition in the air now.

“So...Lij Sheelal, what brings you to this backwater planet?” Bossk asked, now invading her personal space.

Apprentice was getting fed up now. She turned about to give the Trandoshan the conflict he was looking for, but before she could act on her urge there was a commotion outside the cantina. 

People were screaming, running past the cantina entrance and towards somewhere safe. Apprentice found that rather odd until she heard it. A distinct sound that she knew all too well.” Roly polies...” She muttered looking at the door. 

Soon the long curtain that acted as a door to the cantina was ripped away to reveal General Grievous in all his glory. Two Commando droids and four Droidekas accompanying him. She felt panicked as she thought he’d been looking for her, until he spoke.

“Where are the Jedi?!” Grievous demanded after storming up to the counter, lifting the tender over it and up into the air with ease.

Looking between the tender, her Master, and the private room door that hid the Jedi she began to panic. If her Master got to them first, she’d never have her questions answered in earnest. She’d never lose this suffocating feeling of doubt. Instinctually, she acted. 

Grabbing one of his lightsabers, she ignited it. The vocal filter on her current mask made her voice a tad deeper and muffled.” Put him down.” She demanded as she took an offensive position. General Grievous looked over at her briefly, there was no recognition of her in his reptilian eyes. Her disguise was working, maybe too well. 

He dropped the tender and in the blink of an eye he ignited both of his sabers lunging at her. They clashed. The sabers shining brightly and making an intense sound as General Grievous kept up the pressure.” Foolish bounty hunter! Know your place!” Grievous growled, putting more pressure on the other saber. 

Apprentice’s arms started to shake from the strain of blocking the two sabers. She brought up her other two arms and began using them as well to try and keep blocking. Her eyes looking around in panic, nobody here at this cantina would help some random Kalesh that had just entered the scene and foolishly fought the Separatist Droid General. She looked up at him, a look of fear in her own blue reptilian eyes.” Please...don’t do this...” She whispered. 

General Grievous hadn’t heard her soft plea, continuing to keep the pressure on. His own extra arms reaching for his third saber to end the fight with. 

Off in the growing cantina crowd Bossk spoke up.” Nice knowing you Lij Sheelal!” He hissed our in a goading manner. 

“Lij...Sheelal?” General Grievous mumbled. He had always loved to look his opponents in the eye as they died, and looked to this enemy’s face only to feel overwhelming regret. He knew those blue reptilian eyes anywhere. Those eyes that normally looked at him with adoration now looked at him in pure terror. He let up on the pressure and put back the third saber, giving Apprentice a chance to speak.

Apprentice let out a little huff of relief, coughing from the residual strain.” Please, let me do this.” She whispered to him in Kalesh. Her eyes pleading.” I have to figure this out or I’ll never be at peace. Master please...” She pleaded with him in his native tongue.

Grievous used one of his spare hands to rip the lightsaber out of her grip and turned all of them off.” Very well.” He whispered back to her in Kalesh. Grievous then turned to his droids who were poised and ready to kill her.” Those Jedi can’t have gotten far.” He said and pointed to the exit.” Move!” He looked back at her before leaving. His eyes portraying a slew of different emotions. Concern, betrayal, and understanding were the ones most prevalent. 

After he left the cantina erupted into cheers. Bossk pat Apprentice on the back.” Way to go kid!” He sounded actually impressed. Other bounty hunters complimented her, impressed that she was able to deter General Grievous. Where the others would assume she felt pride, all she felt now was a deep longing to finish this personal quest and return to her Master’s side. She wanted to explain herself and apologize for betraying him. She’d vow never to cross lightsabers with him again. Before she could do that however, she’d need to question and possibly confront the Jedi.


	4. Roly Poly

It was a standard pre-battle inspection. General Grievous slowly and methodically looked over each type of droid that would be marching into that battle, making sure there were no visible problems to the squadrons. 

The only difference this time was that his tiny clone was accompanying him. This was to be both a typical inspection for the Separatist army and an opportunity for Grievous to teach Apprentice about each droid’s function. 

She’d been rather silent for most of the inspection, listening intently when her Master told her pertinent information on each droid class...that is until it was finally time to inspect the Droidekas. 

Apprentice’s blue reptilian eyes widened and she made some rather bouncy movements.” Big roly polies!” She squeaked in excitement. 

Grevious squinted at her in confusion.” Roly...polies? No, these are fearsome Droidekas my Apprentice. They’re designed to...” He didn’t get to finish before being interrupted by the tiny clone Kalesh. 

Apprentice glared at him fiercely.” Roly. Polies.” She said in a rather matter of fact way. Her little clawed hands on her hips. 

General Grievous had to force back a chuckle at the rather adorable attempt at intimidation. Had she a visible expression, he’s certain she’d be pouting.

”Fine. Fine. They’re roly polies.”


	5. Bath Time

General Grievous had made his fair share of mistakes in his life, but letting his Apprentice free for a short time on an extremely muddy planet was one of his biggest currently. 

The little Kaleesh’s normally barely contained mane of hair was filthy with mud. There were a few sticks stuck in there too. Her protective plating and face were splotched with mud as well. 

Little Apprentice only found it funny up until they returned to their home base. It instantly wasn’t funny the moment her Master held her at arms length and walked her to Count Dooku’s Chambers. 

Grievous knew Count Dooku wasn’t around currently and that he’d be able to fix this muddy problem in relative peace. Entering his master’s chambers, he walked to Dooku’s private bathroom and placed his filthy Apprentice on top of a towel.” Stay put.” He said sternly as he turned the water on to the tub, watching it fill up slowly. 

After realizing what was going on, Apprentice tried to make an escape. Her hands and feet were still slick and muddy, so she didn’t make it far towards the door on the tile floor.

Grievous shook his head and sighed, lifting up his Apprentice and placing her into the full tub after turning the water off.” Apprentice behave.” He scolded as he grabbed a wash cloth and started off scrubbing her face til it was mud free. 

Apprentice let out a little hiss of defiance, trying to bat away the wash cloth that was attacking her. Her frustration only grew when her Master chuckled and made her aware of how feeble her efforts in stopping this cleansing were by scrubbing her face with even more vigor. 

It took about two minutes for Apprentice to finally surrender to bath time. Grievous had figured a combination of her messy freedom time and the warm water would lead to her becoming drowsy. He easily cleaned off the rest of her before turning to the biggest problem, her hair. It was matted with mud, he picked out at least 5 sticks, and his claws almost got stuck in it twice. He uncapped a bottle of Dooku’s expensive shampoo, and dumped a generous amount into Apprentice’s absolute mess of hair. It took four rinse and repeats to finally get all the mud and muck out of it. Apprentice must’ve begun to enjoy it at some point because every time Grievous lathered her hair with soap she let out little happy sounding squeaks. 

An unexpected visitor soon arrived at the bathroom, it was Count Dooku in his expensive nightwear. He quirked an eyebrow at the scene before and sighed.” General I’m not sure if I even want to ask what happened...” He said and crossed his arms. He looked to where Grievous was kneeling next to the tub to see no towels and only the shampoo bottle.” Honestly General how do you expect to tame her wild mane of hair if you don’t even use conditioner?” He said, grabbing a bottle of scented conditioner and handing it to him.” That should help you keep her hair in line a bit more.” Dooku said as he also set down two big fluffy black towels next to Grievous.” I am going to retire for the evening General, but don’t let that rush you.” He said then left to his bedchambers. 

Grievous squinted at Dooku as he left, not entirely convinced Dooku was actually okay with the fact that his entire washroom was a muddy mess currently. Turning his attention back to Apprentice, he conditioned her hair and was fairly relieved when he could feel it working to tame her hair a bit already. Washing it out and then draining the tub, Grievous quickly dried Apprentice’s hair with a towel. His eyes creased in the corners with silent happiness as he could hear apprentice purring a bit in delight. Grabbing the other towel, he wrapped her up in it and picked her up. As he walked towards his own quarters from Dooku’s, he looked down to see Apprentice fast asleep. Her head resting against his chest plate. Perhaps he’d need to let her get messy more often.


	6. Clone’s Severe Bones

It seemed to Apprentice that whatever ship she called home getting invaded by clones and Jedi was becoming the norm. It had happened three times in the past two weeks and now it was happening again. 

Normally she’d stay clung to her Master for safety, but today her Master had left her in the control center to go Jedi hunting since Kenobi and some lesser Jedi were on board. She was to stay put and push the button that set off a ship wide alarm if any Jedi entered the room. She knew General Grievous definitely didn’t want a repeat of them getting separated and Apprentice getting cut in half by a lightsaber. 

That had been about a month ago now. She was a bit taller and stronger than she had been then. Her new mechanical legs and clawed toes were much more efficient in mauling her enemies. It took a couple weeks of practice to be able to walk confidently on these new legs, but she liked having them. 

Two commando droids were with her in the control center. You’d think any clones that would’ve stepped through the door would’ve been executed on sight, but you’d have thought wrong. A grenade that specifically targeted droids was thrown into the room first, the two commando droids both collapsed to the ground with their circuitry fried beyond repair from a shock the grenade emitted. Apprentice fell to the floor, her mechanical legs temporarily disabled by the shock.” No!” She squeaked and forced herself up using her arms, trying to drag her mechanically weighted down body towards the alarm button. 

Four clones stormed in the room, noticing her right away.” Freeze!” One of them yelled at her. She had only managed to crawl close to the deactivated commando droids. Another soon piped up saying,” What is that little thing? Never seen a tiny droid like that before.” 

Apprentice could feel the control creeping back into her legs, finally having repaired themselves from the shock. Moving her arm slowly, she grabbed a vibro sword off the nearest downed commando and got into a pouncing position.

The clones had been too busy talking about what they thought she was to notice her moving until it was too late. 

Apprentice pounced at an amazing speed, stabbing one clone in the shoulder and using her hand’s claws to keep a controlled grip on his armor. She pushed off of him, using her feet claws to cling to the wall. The clones aimed their guns at her, shooting but missing as she leap from the walls all the way to the control panel. She slammed her fist on the alarm and it soon began blaring. 

The Clone she had stabbed did something she hadn’t expected, he grabbed the other vibro sword and sliced at her with it. She dodged it, gripping onto the wall and scuttling up it slightly towards the vents, hoping she could hide inside until her Master came to her rescue. Unfortunately the clones had other plans. Three of them took out special looking guns Apprentice hadn’t seen before, those shots didn’t miss. Prongs stuck themselves into her back and mechanical legs, emitting an excruciating electric shock. 

She shrieked in pain as she lost her grip, slipping off of the wall and falling harshly to the ground. The idea of playing dead instantly arose, seeming like the best option. She faked deactivation and stayed unbelievably still. The Clones approached her rather smug about their victory and she sprung back to life. The cables ripped out of her back as she managed to stab one of the clones in the throat with the vibrosword. She regretted not still pretending to be dead almost immediately. 

The Clone she had stabbed earlier swung the vibrosword he had grabbed at her, managing to severe her right arm from her. 

The sword and Apprentice’s arm dropped to the ground as she shrieked again and landed back on the hard floor. She looked at her missing arm in a panic and then back up at the Clones. In her mind she wondered if this was the end. Her life ended prematurely by these shiny Clones. Luckily, that wasn’t the case. 

General Grievous soon charged into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of his Apprentice bleeding on the ground as three Clones surrounded her. The Clones turned to him but not fast enough as he surged towards them, slicing them to pieces. Dropping to one knee and picking up Apprentice, he could tell she was going to bleed out if he didn’t act fast. So he reignited one of his sabers while whispering an apology in Kaleesh before using the saber to cauterize the wound. Apprentice fainted from the pain. 

When Apprentice awoke in a medical area back at Dooku’s palace, she was greeted to the sounds of her master telling a medical droid to be careful and make sure her new arm would work just as fluently as his own mechanical parts. She looked over at a monitor, seeing the blueprint for her new arm on the screen. Looking at her remaining left arm she frowned under her mask. Having one arm that gets tired and one that doesn’t would be a problem.” I want both of them to be upgraded.” She said, surprising Grievous and the medical droid.

“If they think I’m a death droid, I’ll give them death droid.”


	7. Confronting Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Clone Wars and during Rebels, a decent bit after Maul’s death.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had to admit, the cybernetic enhanced Kaleesh that stood before him had quite the imposing visage. He knew it wasn’t Grievous, he had killed the Warlord and Droid General himself. This was Grievous’s daughter. The one he had raised during the Clone Wars and had taught everything he knew about combat and the world around them.” I suppose you’re here about your father?” He asked the figure. 

No longer going by the name Apprentice, Mourn Lij Sheelal nodded at the Jedi Master.” I’m here for answers to questions that only you can answer. I’m not here to attack you.” She stares and walked closer, her hands up in a show of peace.” I just need your help in finding peace. Will you help me?” She asked. 

Kenobi nodded and gestured for the Kaleesh woman to take a seat.” It seems that unlike Maul, you were able to see past your hatred for the Jedi. Am I correct in assuming so?” 

Mourn sat down and shrugged.” Somewhat. I still don’t believe the Jedi Order or the Republic were good, but the Empire is much worse.” She supplied.” My turn to ask a question. I know it was technically in self defense, but why did you kill my father instead of incapacitating him?” 

Kenobi sighed at that.” I had thought of all the friends of mine he had killed and my judgement was impaired by all that was swimming through my mind at the time. I can’t say I’m sorry for killing him, but I am sorry for how his death harmed you and your people.” 

Mourn clenched her claws tightly at that.” You’ve no idea how much I’ve mourned...how much my people have mourned him. He was a beacon of hope for them for so long, and you snuffed him out.” She said and glared at the Jedi.” Your turn.” 

Kenobi hummed in thought.” Why have you not been able to completely move on from the Clone War? Surely it’s not only your father’s death and the Separatist defeat that is holding you back.” 

Mourn looked away from him quickly, mumbling a Kaleesh curse.” You wouldn’t understand...” She seethed at him. 

Kenobi leaned forward and smiled patiently.” You can’t truly know that until you’ve asked me.” He suggested.” I understand more than you might think.” 

Mourn looked down at her claws and let out a shaky sigh before gazing up at Kenobi.” I wasn’t born, I was created. Because of this I’m afraid to get close to my people. Because of this I feel as though nothing I do will ever show them that I can carry my father’s legacy. He had children before me, so why would I be at all special to them? I’m simply the runt he got stuck raising during a war no one could win.” She said and clenched her hands to try and stop them from shaking.” I haven’t felt safe since forever. The only times I ever feel remotely safe are when my guards are by my side and my sabers are in my reach. That hut I live in is a house, but it’s not a home. I haven’t known the sensation of being home since I last saw my father alive.” She was looking down now trying to hide how difficult this all was to admit. She then shot up out of her seat and glared daggers at him.” How can you possibly understand how it feels to feel as though you shouldn’t exist!? That you’re just a product of some undercover Sith lord’s science experiment!?” She shrieked at him. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi could see the tears forming in the Kaleesh’s eyes as she stood before him. Try as the mask of her father might, it couldn’t completely hide them. She was still in mourning, all these years later. So many regrets, unanswered questions, and doubts plagued her mind. Thankfully he could help her lessen the pain she inflicted on herself.

Kenobi smiled at her.” Grievous may have had many children before you, but he did not raise them. He wants me to tell you that no matter what you may tell yourself or what others may say to you, you always will be his little girl and he loves you dearly.” 

The floodgates opened and Mourn Lij Sheelal dropped to her knees, her claws covering her mask as she openly sobbed. Kenobi could make out softly spoken works in Kaleesh that thanked their gods and told her father that she missed him dearly. Kenobi placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and said,” He’s always by your side. Grievous and your mother both. They watch over you with great pride, you should be proud of what you’ve accomplished and be proud of what you’re trying to do for the world.” He said truthfully. It was faint, but he could still see Grievous and Mourn’s mother standing behind her. Their hands touching her back in an attempt to comfort her.” You know where your home is young one. You didn’t need any kind of permission to go there, from the dead or from me.” He said softly. 

Mourn nodded through her tears, knowing what the Jedi meant. She’d been tempted to go to her father’s old lair, knowing it would feel like home to her more so than the hut she’d been living in for the past couple of years. 

Kenobi looked at the faint visage of Grievous and smiled at the last thing the warlord wanted his daughter to be told.” Your father also says you should start collecting Inquisitor sabers.”

Mourn laughed a little and sniffled as she stood.” Of course he’d want me to do that.” She said softly. 

Before he could react, Kenobi was hugged by the young Kaleesh woman.” Thank you.” She whispered and then left him behind as she hopped on her ship and soared off to her next adventure. He looked up at where she had left and smiled to himself.” There goes the next General Grievous off to stop the Empire. Be safe young one, and may the force be with you.”


End file.
